


The Engine's Growl

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Lance, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance had no idea that motorcyles vibrated so much.The sleek, black, Harley was like a purring beast between his legs. He hadn't been keen on the idea of riding on one. But Shiro had convinced him and now he was having a strikingly fast change of heart towards the entire situation.





	The Engine's Growl

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self indulgent mess. Because I really just needed them fucking on fast, loud, machines. Come visit me on tumblr at @AshesSmashes, I draw stuff too! :) Sorry for any errors as this is unbetaed.

Lance drained his mug of coffee dry, tossing the last little sip back into his mouth and swallowing hard. The sun had just began it's slow crawl upward to hang itself in the early sky and the young man was still trying to get himself to shake the sleep out of his bones. The shower had helped, the coffee was helping more.   
  
And then the chime of the doorbell had him perking up from behind the kitchen counter. His heart fluttered behind his ribs as he crossed the room and curled his fingers around the doorknob. He opened the old thing up, peering out the screen before pushing it wide, an excited smile draped across his cheeks.   
  
His company stood there on the front porch, looking like he'd just walked off a magazine spread. He was adorned in simple jeans, dark boots and a black leather jacket, a helmet tucked under his prosthetic arm.   
  
The big man flashed Lance a devilish smile.   
  
"Good morning love." Shiro purred, the words seeping down into Lance's soul and prodding his heart to thrum even faster.   
  
Lance flushed a little. What a goddamned charmer.   
  
"You are looking stunning today." Shiro tacked on as his eyes did a slow once over of his tall, slender boyfriend.   
  
Lance had followed Shiro's instructions and dressed himself in blue jeans, closed toed shoes and a jacket for good measure. Lance didn't exactly match the biker getup Shiro displayed...but he was doing his best.   
  
"You are such a flirt." Lance huffed playfully.

 

Shiro chuckled and gently wrapped his arm around Lance's waist, tugging the younger man in for a soft, needy little kiss. Lance still tasted like the creamer heavy coffee he always partook in, a little too sweet for Shiro's tastes, but on Lance's lips, it was perfect.   
  
Lance pulled back very slowly, eyes hooded, a silly smile left behind from the touch of his lovers’ mouth. He locked the door behind him and followed the bigger man as he headed down the steps and toward Lance's driveway.   
  
Lance gulped.   
  
The thing sat so innocently parked against the concrete, glistening in the new morning sunrays. It was glossy black, paint glittering softly, shiny chrome breaking up the dark aspects of the machine. Lance grimaced. He couldn't believe he'd let Shiro talk him into this.   
  
Lance liked four wheels. And windows. And airbags. This had none of that. Just two wheels. That was it. There was nothing protecting him from the asphalt if the thing dumped over. Not that he didn't trust Shiro's driving...but the pretty motorcycle awaiting him might as well have been a full grown tiger sitting there in the drive, waiting to eat him as far as he was concerned.

 

Shiro seemed to sense Lance's hesitance. He waited for Lance to catch up, gently grabbing a second helmet off the handlebars of the big bike. It was a heavy looking Harley, nothing sporty, classic and hefty, matching Shiro's size and aesthetic perfectly.   
  
Lance meandered toward his boyfriend and the vehicle slowly. He took the helmet warily, holding it in his palms, eyes flicking to Shiro, pupils full of uncertainty.   
  
"Great. Now I'll have helmet hair" Lance sighed.   
  
Shiro rolled his eyes and gave Lance a little glare.   
  
"Oh c'mon babe." Shiro smiled.

 

"It's going to be fun, I promise." Shiro offered kindly.   
  
Lance huffed out loudly and pushed the helmet onto his head, clicking the chinstrap loudly.   
  
Shiro put on his own helmet and swung his leg over the motorcycle as he took a seat. Lance sucked in a shaky breath.   
  
"Promise to go slow?" Lance asked as he shifted his weight, sizing up the bike with a grimace.   
  
"I promise sweetheart." Shiro nodded.   
  
"Swing yourself over, make sure you keep your legs here, keep them away from the muffler it's hot and you don't want to get burned." Shiro explained offering a big hand to his boyfriend.   
  
"Wait it can burn me too??" Lance squeaked.   
  
Shiro sighed heavily.   
  
"Only if you don't do what I just said. Really it's ok babe just be conscious of where you put your legs." Shiro said patiently.   
  
Lance groaned loudly, like a pouting toddler.   
  
"You know a muscle car wouldn't burn me when I sit on it. Why couldn't you just have a muscle car? Those have actual seats. They are still fast." Lance complained.   
  
Shiro sighed.   
  
"Because I like motorcycles. Now will you get on babe?" Shiro replied.   
  
"You still get the wind in your face if you get a convertible." Lance continued.   
  
"Lance." Shiro said flatly.   
  
"What?" Lance whined.   
  
"Are you going to get on?" Shiro asked with a smile.   
  
Lance fidgeted slightly and nodded, finally taking Shiro's offered palm.

 

Lance carefully clambered up onto the seat behind Shiro, the bigger man helping him up onto the bike gently. Lance settled onto the leather, hands clinging to Shiro's jacket tightly.   
  
He adjusted his feet, taking note of Shiro's instructions and breathed out shakily.   
  
"You ok?" Shiro asked as Lance pressed against his back.   
  
Lance nodded.   
  
"I think so." Lance muttered.   
  
"I'm going to take it off the kickstand ok?" Shiro explained as he grabbed the handlebars and snapped the kickstand up, steadying the bike with his legs.   
  
Lance squeezed his eyes shut as the bike teetered slightly. Shiro allowed Lance to get used to the feeling, unable to help himself from giggling a bit.   
  
"I'm gunna turn it on, it's gunna be loud." Shiro warned.   
  
Lance swallowed hard.   
  
"Ok." He muttered.   
  
Even with Shiro's warning the crank of the engine rumbling to life still made Lance jump. It growled beneath Lance's legs, assaulting his ears just slightly.   
  
"If you want me to slow down just tap my side." Shiro hollered backward over the idling motor.

 

"You ready?" Shiro grinned.   
  
Lance snapped his teeth together.   
  
"Yeah whatever, just please don't kill me on this thing." Lance barked.   
  
Shiro only laughed in response.   
  
The big man walked the bike backward out of the driveway, Lance's hold on him was merciless, squeezing tight. Shiro gently eased the bike forward, picking his feet up as they set off down the street. Lance hadn't even had the courage to open his eyes just yet, but he could sense they were moving steadily now. He very slowly cracked an eyelid open, feeling the cool chill of the morning breeze nipping at him through his jacket.

 

He reminded himself to breathe again.   
  
The scenery of his neighborhood eased past them at a slow pace, Shiro barely getting the bike up to five miles an hour. Lance shifted slightly, feeling Shiro's warmth to his front, finding the bravery to look around, soaking in how the painted stripes on the road flicked beneath them one after the other.

 

Lance relaxed, just a little. This was ok. He was ok. He leaned against Shiro a little. They came to their first stop and Shiro walked his boots along the road before easing the motorcycle into the turn.   
  
Lance let go of a little yelp.   
  
Ok he immediately decided he didn't like turns. It felt like they were going to fall, he was ready for impact, he supposed this was how he was going to die...well maybe not die but at least break something.   
  
But then Shiro fluidly steadied the machine, the engine crackling pleasantly as he picked up speed again. Lance breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Shiro urged the machine a bit faster. Lance felt his heart in his throat. It was a little like flying, the world zooming along beside them, colors racing by, the sound of the engine a constant hum in Lance's ears. He relaxed again, slightly, loosening his grip on Shiro's chest just barely.

 

Lance shifted his weight. He tilted upward in his seat as Shiro shifted gears, willing the bike faster, the engine growling in response.   
  
Lance's breath caught in his throat. He snapped his thighs tight against Shiro, hiccuping a bit.   
  
_Oh fuck what a feeling that was._   
  
Lance let go of a shaky breath.   
  
The machine snarled beneath him steadily, the higher speed causing rumbly vibrations to course up through the leather seat...sending electricity sparking into his lower stomach.   
  
Lance grit his teeth.   
  
Wow ok that felt nice....that felt _really_ nice.   
  
Shiro revved the engine a little and Lance squirmed in his seat. The purr of the beastly machine was traveling right up through his jeans, sending pleasurable waves to his sensitive dick. He couldn't get away from the sensation. It was all around him, loud and good and holy shit he wanted to be more embarrassed than anything but couldn't seem to find it in himself.   
  
He swallowed.

 

Lance pivoted his hips ever so slightly, fingers splaying out across Shiro's leather jacket. Their speed increased as they weaved through the town, Lance wanted to be terrified, but everything was rushing and pulsing and fuck he couldn't focus on anything but how the bike felt between his legs, irresistible pleasure taking hold of his skinny frame and gripping him tight.   
  
He pressed his helmet up against Shiro, right in the center of his shoulder blades, lower lip pinched hard between his teeth.   
  
He was suddenly so very aware of how engorged his little dick was, pulsing against his fly as he pressed against the soft seat just a little harder, searching for more of the pleasant vibrations.   
  
He cursed softly beneath his breath.   
  
Suddenly the chilly breeze wasn't causing the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his skin was warm beneath his jacket, heat pooling between his thighs.   
  
"You still ok back there?" Shiro hollered backward over the roar of the wind and the bike.   
Lance took a second to collect his words.   
  
"Y-yeah!" Lance hollered back.   
  
Fuck he was way more than just _ok_.

 

Lance could feel himself soaking the inside of his boxers, the wetness obscene and uncomfortable. He whimpered, holding Shiro tighter, rocking his hips a little against the purring bike.   
  
He was so, so close.   
  
The motorcycle eased to a stop as they came to a light, the thing flashing to red, Shiro's feet meeting the road.   
  
Lance careened. He couldn't take it a second longer. He was miserably hard, everything was too much and not enough and everything in his abdomen coiled tighter and tighter. The easy purr of the paused motorcycle sent him tilting into the heat of his looming orgasm. Lance's fingers clutched Shiro for dear life, a loud unbridled moan spilling out of his mouth as he lazed his hips against the seat, rutting against the beautiful, lovely machine languidly.   
  
He took back everything bad he'd ever said about the thing.   
  
It was raw heat blooming in his chest, cock pulsating, muscles in his thighs constricting tight, his finish wrecking him in all the best of ways.   
  
Shiro turned, hearing Lance's feeble noises from behind him. At first he feared Lance was panicking, maybe this was too much. But his guilt washed away as he got a look of Lance's expression.   
  
Lance's brows pressed together tight, eyes nothing more than little slits, his cheeks beet red, mouth slack as he panted.   
  
Shiro had seen that look enough times to know exactly what was going on.   
  
Shiro's lip tilted up in dark amusement.   
  
"Did you just-" Shiro asked over his shoulder.   
  
Lance scrambled to collect what little dignity he had left.   
  
"S-shut up..." Lance stuttered.

 

Shiro didn't even try to hide how hard he was laughing. Lance weakly punched him in the back.   
  
"It's not funny" Lance panted.   
  
"It's kind of funny." Shiro argued.   
  
The light flashed green and Shiro meanly revved the engine, Lance squirming helplessly as he grabbed at Shiro.   
  
"Fuck, fuck fuck" Lance chanted, the bike being too much, the overstimulation ripping through him.   
  
Lance was pretty sure he was just a sloppy mess of a soup by the time Shiro pulled up to their absolute favorite, secluded spot by the lakes edge. It was a nice, wide park that housed huge trees and a beautiful view of the water. All fear Lance had, had about getting onto the seat of the bike dissipated in the wake of his pleasure.   
  
Shiro kicked out the stand, reaching up and tugging his helmet off skillfully. His snowy forelock was wild as he turned around to look at his counterpart, who was slouched against him, arms not letting loose of their position curled around Shiro's chest.   
  
"So. How you doing beautiful?" Shiro said teasingly.   
  
Lance wanted to hate him.   
  
"F-fine." Lance managed to mutter.   
  
Shiro grinned wide.   
  
"Have a little change of heart toward my beautiful lady?" Shiro asked.   
  
"Oh fuck you." Lance snarled shakily.   
  
Shiro laughed loudly.   
  
"I think I'm gunna have to ask her for tips, pretty sure she just made you come faster than I ever have." Shiro fake pouted.   
  
Lance groaned.

 

"Honestly you getting off on her is really, really turning me on." Shiro grinned as he hefted off the bike.   
  
Lance shakily swung his leg off as well, much less gracefully than Shiro, struggling to find his footing, his legs felt like soggy, wet noodles.   
  
"Ha ha very funny." Lance griped.   
  
He knew Shiro was just eating this up.   
  
Shiro smiled softly.   
  
"No seriously." Shiro said lowly, taking Lance's hand and pressing it against his groin.   
  
Lance's fingers curled against the very prominent outline of Shiro's big cock, the young man making a little squeak of a noise in the back of his throat.   
  
"Oh." Lance giggled.   
  
"Yeah. _Oh_ ." Shiro teased as he hooked his helmet over the handlebars and unclipped Lance's, pulling it up over his lovers’ head.   
  
With that Shiro crowded against Lance, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss Lance's flushed cheek.   
  
"What are you doing?" Lance asked in a hushed whisper.   
  
Shiro flashed a toothy smile, something devious crossing his face.   
  
"Well I was planning on bending you over my bike and fucking you into next Wednesday." Shiro snarled into Lance's ear.   
  
Lance snapped his jaw closed.   
  
"In public???" Lance balked.   
  
"Nobody's here." Shiro pointed out, grinning wider.

 

Lance let loose of an unsteady breath as Shiro's big fingers moved to the latches of his jeans, sliding his button apart, drawing down his zipper.   
  
Shiro dragged heady kisses along Lance's jawline, fleshed fingers easing down into the confines of Lance's pants. Big digits slid against the heat of Lance's cock, descending into the wetness of his boxers. Shiro growled against Lance's flesh.   
  
"Fuck you are a mess aren't you?" Shiro chuckled as his index finger dipped gently into Lance's entrance, swollen with arousal.   
  
Lance made a constricted sound, hands finding Shiro's shoulders and draping around them weakly.

 

Lance whimpered as Shiro added another finger. He was wrung dry after the hard orgasm and yet here he was already getting hot around the collar again.   
  
He supposed they were alone enough. It was early, and the trees concealed them sufficiently. He was growing fonder of the idea by the second really.   
  
Shiro kissed him hard, desperate, fingers working more glorious little sounds out of his partner.   
  
With a firm motion Shiro turned Lance around, bending him forward over the pristine, glossy black seat. Lance pressed his slender hips back into his partner, whining as Shiro gripped his waist tightly, teasing his cock against Lance's backside.   
  
"So good for me." Shiro snarled as he quickly tugged the hem of Lance's tight jeans down around his thighs, giving him just enough access.   
  
Lance wagged his rear just slightly, smiling sheepishly as he arched his back.

 

Shiro hurriedly undid his own pants, the sound of his zipper ripping through Lance's ears. The big man wasted little time as he fished his thick cock out, aligning and pressing up into Lance with a sloppy thrust.   
  
Lance jarred forward, fingers gripping against leather, his partner big within him, yanking a loud, broken moan out of Lance's diaphragm.   
  
Shiro whispered out a soft, rough _“fuck_ ” as he pressed himself flush to Lance, forcing in deep. Lance was wet and tight around him, fucking sloppy and it sent fire flooding through Shiro's very soul.   
  
Lance fed off the low, deep sounds Shiro was making as the man snapped his hips into Lance roughly. This wasn't the time for pleasantries. He just needed it rough and mean and quick and nasty.

 

Shiro's wide palm gripped around the base of Lance's neck, other arm snatching Lance's right wrist and tucking it behind him as Shiro tugged the little man back into his every thrust.   
  
"Oh, fuck, _Lance_ ." Shiro snarled out.   
  
Lance lifted up on the tips of his toes. God he loved it when Shiro sounded like that. It was beautiful to watch the normally calm, collected man fall apart. He was hardly recognizable in such a moment of blind passion, whispering disgusting things to his pretty little partner. The very same man Lance had taken home to meet his mother, who always smiled and opened doors for others, was now commenting on how fucking good Lance felt inside, panting out what a dirty little thing Lance was for him. The shift was mesmerizing to watch .

 

Shiro shoved Lance's jacket up his back, thrusts gaining speed, pace uneven and messy, Lance just felt far too good, he was too beautiful stretched over Shiro's motorcycle, ass in the air, soft sounds tumbling over a hot tongue.   
  
Shiro bent forward, fingers reaching around to tease at Lance's cock. Lance jerked, everything was too sensitive, raw from his first orgasm. He clenched his teeth. Shiro eased his touch, just barely circling his partners dick.   
  
Lance sat right on the cusp of his finish and the soft, teasing fingers of his partner had him shuddering and breaking all over again. Lance's thighs clenched together, trapping Shiro's hand there as he came in violent waves, cursing and huffing, eyes wet as they squeezed shut, legs tensing viciously.   
  
" _Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, SHIRO!!!_ " Lance cried helplessly, rocking against Shiro's fingers.   
  
Finally Lance relaxed just a bit, enough for Shiro to get his hand free from the bear trap of Lance's thighs. Lance hung, like a puppet with all it's strings chopped.   
  
Shiro grunted stiffly, hips pausing.   
  
"Fuck I'm gunna cum." Shiro growled.   
  
Shiro treaded dangerously close to his edge before he yanked out at the last second, frantically stroking himself to his finish, strong ropes decorating up Lance's bare back.

 

Lance squirmed, their heaving breaths the only conversation to be had between them.   
  
"Takashi Shirogane... you'd better have something...to clean...me off with..." Lance huffed tiredly.   
  
Shiro chuckled.   
  
"No I'm just going to leave you like this." Shiro teased darkly.   
  
"Shiro!" Lance barked with a whimper.   
  
Shiro carefully tucked himself back in his jeans, righting himself sheepishly. He gently unzipped the side bag on the bike, fetching a towel out of it and very gently wiping the mess he'd made across his partner.   
  
Lance hummed into the soft touch, Shiro leaning down to kiss his hair as he finished and pulled Lance's shirt and jacket back down, the young man shivering slightly in the cool air.   
  
Lance shoved himself into a standing position, elbows weak and tired, pulling his pants up, flush still bright on his cheeks.   
  
Shiro smiled languidly, both men spent, wearing goofy, guilty little smiles. The two meandered to the picnic table, Lance sinking down, leaning hard against his lover. Shiro shifted, getting his arm around Lance, pulling him closer.   
  
"I'm dating a biker heathen." Lance giggled softly.   
  
"You are making a bad boy out of me." Lance continued.   
  
Shiro smiled.   
  
"I'm pretty certain you were already a bad boy." Shiro teased lightly.   
  
Lance huffed.   
  
"So, the bikes not so bad huh?" Shiro asked grinning like a damned Cheshire cat.   
  
Lance groaned.   
  
"Ok, ok your stupid bike isn't so bad." Lance admitted with a laugh.


End file.
